Fireworks
by Raveld'Ivin
Summary: Random one shots about the moments between Lucas and Peyton we never got to see. Set after Sawyer's birth. LP, LPS, NH, BC. Pointless fluff.
1. Bacon and Fried Eggs

**Fireworks**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**A/N : Little randoms moments of Peyton and Lucas' life. It will be a multi chapters story, random one shots. Enjoy !**

**LPLP**

The most beautiful day in his life was the day he married Peyton. Actually he had has many beautiful days in his life. The day he met her, the day he kissed her for the first time, the days he saved her. And the day she gave birth to their daughter. Sawyer Baley Karen Scott, Haley and Brooke say that she's named after them, which is a bit true.

He remembered why he had married her (even if he'd never forget) the day she told him she wanted to name their daughter after his mom. She has a big heart, with no limits.

Sawyer was almost three months when Haley and Brooke convinced Peyton to go out for a shopping day. They had told her that Sawyer will be fine with her father and her uncle Nate. After many goodbyes and love you's, Brooke and Haley finally dragged her out of the house.

Lucas and Nathan had planned a day in front of an important basketball game. It was just when the match began when Sawyer started to cry. Lucas sighed and stood up, quickly walking to the nursery.

He swore she was going to be like her mom, feisty and bad ass, with wild curls and bands tee shirts. She would have his blue eyes and unfortunately, her nose looked like his.

He picked her up and cradled her against his chest, bouncing her slightly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and her crying submitted. He laughed because Peyton told him that she could cry just when she wanted to be hold but Lucas didn't believe her. Now that Sawyer knew when she cried her daddy picked her up, she cried all the time.

"Hey, none of that Doodle," he rubbed her back soothingly and whispered sweet words to her ear. He checked her diaper, looked if she was not too hot or too cold, if she was hungry.

Yep, she just wanted her daddy. He laughed slightly and made his way down the hall where Nathan was focusing on the game. He sat on the couch and her eyes immediately darted to the TV. She babbled something and threw her arms in the air once in a while.

"She _so_ has you wrapped around her pinky finger," Nathan commented, raising an eyebrow when Sawyer touched his face and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, how can she not? She's a beauty," he shrugged a shoulder and looked down at his daughter. He blew her a raspberry kiss and she let out the perfect baby giggle. He laughed when she kicked her tiny arms as Nathan stood up and threw his fist on the air when the team they're supporting made a free shot. "And a future cheerleader."

"With Peyton as her mom? No offense but Peyton was the least cheery person I knew in High School," he said with a scoff before taking a sip of his beer.

"Hey, that's my line," he said, slapping Nathan's arm playfully. "I'm telling you, she cheers already,"

Let's see what Peyton thought about that.

* * *

"Look at this!" Brooke said as she picked up a dress from its rank. It was a white summer dress with a brown belt, cut to the knees and with thin straps.

"It's gorgeous," Haley said in awe as she touched the material.

"It's December." Peyton added, rolling her eyes.

"So?" Brooke asked with a raised brow. "This will make Lucas jump out of his pants. Hell, anything on you could make him do that." The two friends looked as Peyton's behavior changed. She didn't make a comment about it and avoided their looks. She didn't even give them a smile, which was suspect for them enough. "Honey, how long has it been?"

Peyton didn't answer and toyed with the hem of her shirt instead. "OK, that means too long," Haley said, letting out a sigh.

"Hales..." Peyton warned and swallowed. It had actually been long since Lucas and she had a little intimacy. The thing was, they both worked all day and the nanny took care of Sawyer. But when they came home, they wanted to spend some time with her and are exhausted once they're in bed to do anything else. The doctor said she was clear two months ago and every time Lucas and her tried to have a little bit time to them selves, Sawyer began to cry. "It's just...we don't have time anymore, we're both exhausted at the end of the day and every time we try to do something, Sawyer wakes up." she shrugged a shoulder and smiled weakly at her friends.

"Why don't you take a little trip, just the two of you? Like a second honeymoon?" Brooke asked, rubbing her best friend's arm.

"I can't leave her yet for a whole week,"

"Then let us have them for the day and the night." Peyton nodded and smiled gratefully. "Come on, we need to find you lingerie. Black is it?" They let out a laugh and they dragged Peyton around the store, stopping every once in a while when Brooke spotted something interesting.

**LPLP**

Peyton came home the same night, laughing when she saw Sawyer sitting in Lucas' lap as they watched some cartoons. He was currently explaining her why the dog and the bird were not friends anymore. Peyton stifled another laugh when she looked up at him as if she didn't catch any of what he had just said. He kissed her hairline and greeted Peyton.

"Hey, how was shopping?" he asked as she walked to him. She set her bags on the floor and his eyes widened. "Is my credit card empty yet or is there a few dollars left on it?"

"Shut up!" she crashed next to him on the sofa and kissed Sawyer's cheeks before kissing his. "I just...spent a few hundred dollars..." she said innocently.

"Hundreds?" he said a little louder than he intended to. Sawyer looked up with big eyes and he lowered his tone. "a _few_ hundreds?"

"I bought a dress, boots, little things for her," she pointed at Sawyer and he rolled his eyes. She already had clothes until she was three at least. "And lingerie."

"Oh yeah? That's interesting," she raised an eyebrow and kissed his cheek once again before taking Sawyer from him.

"Hey baby girl," she scooped her up and pulled her into her lap. The three-month-old giggled when her mother blew her a raspberry kiss. She babbled something and reached for her mother's chin with her tiny hand. Peyton laughed and rubbed her nose against hers.

"I think it's time for bed," Lucas said as he looked down at Sawyer who had trouble keeping her lids open.

Once they had put her in her crib, they walked into their bedroom and Lucas kicked the door shut with his foot.

"So...Lingerie huh?" he asked, circling his arms around her waist. She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. He groaned when she very slowly (freaking slowly) unbuttoned her shirt. Once the top of her shirt was opened, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down on the bed with her. She took his lips into hers as he continued to work on her shirt. He pushed the item aside and pulled back slightly. He sucked in a breath and swallowed upon the sight before him.

"Jesus Christ, Peyton." he breathed out. She smiled and grabbed the hem of his T-shirt before pulling it over his head. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and dropped kisses along it to the spot below her ear only he knew about it.

He sucked lightly and smirked against her skin when she let out a moan he knew she'd tried to hide. He knew he had an effect on her but she tried to hide it because he's too damn arrogant about it.

One thing led to another and their clothes were scattered around the room, the only thing covering them being the cotton sheets of the bed.

Lucas rolled onto his back, panting as he took Peyton into his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, lifting her chin with his finger lightly and giving her a chaste kiss.

"Mmm. I love you, too."

As if on cue, shrill cries filled the room through the baby monitor set on their beside table. Lucas sighed, knowing that Sawyer just had a nightmare.

"I'll go get her," he whispered to Peyton.

"No. I didn't get to spend time with them today. Let me." he nodded and she kissed his chin before standing up. Lucas grinned and rested his hand behind his head as he watched his wife wander around the room as she looked for her robe. Once she found it, she turned, feeling his eyes on her.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just admiring the view. My girl is smokin' hot."

She shook her head and threw him the black bra she had on earlier.

She was _his_ girl.

**LPLP**

It was 8:00 in the morning and Peyton could already smell the bacon frying in the pan. Her and Lucas usually stayed in bed cuddling together when it was still early but she assumed that Sawyer had woken him up a while before.

Padding in the kitchen bare foot, she quickly spotted Sawyer sitting in her high chair and Lucas in front of the stove, a dish towel draped across his shoulder as he made breakfast. While his back was turned, he made discussion to his daughter that was drawn by his voice.

Peyton smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the door frame as she watched the scene before her.

"And after that, your mommy almost ran daddy over with her car. Can you believe that?" he asked as he turned around, his eyes wide in exaggeration, making Sawyer erupt into a fit of giggles. The frying pan in the hand as he walked to the table, he set it down before leaning in and kissing Sawyer's little upturned nose.

Lucas lifted his head and spotted Peyton in the door way. He smiled sheepishly as she walked over to him.

"How much have you heard?" he asked his wife as she kissed Sawyer's forehead.

"Well you made me a dangerous driver in front of my daughter. Nice," she said with a laugh, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Morning."

"Morning," he replied and watched as her hips swayed away when she walked to the coffee pot.

"Stop checking me out." she said without even turning around. He had no idea how she knew. Peyton handed him a mug filled with coffee and they both sat down on their chair.

"I wasn't. I was just checking that your pajamas weren't new ones." he mumbled.

Peyton raised her eyebrows and shook her head slightly. "How come you were up so early?"

"Sawyer woke me up around five so I fed her a bottle and then I wrote a little. A few hundreds words, not much."

"Can I read it?" she asked, just as she did every morning since he started his new book.

"Nope."

"Pretty please?" she said, leaning into him and kissing the corner of his mouth.

He shook his head. "Not ready."

Peyton groaned and turned to her daughter without another word. She scooped her up from her chair and tapped the tip of her nose. "What silly things did daddy tell you baby girl? Huh? That I was a bad driver back then?"

Lucas simply smiled at his wife and daughter's interaction as he leaned back into his chair.

That's how he loved to spend his mornings. With his family.

**LPLP**

Should I continue? Yes, no? Let me know what you think!


	2. Hey Jealousy

**A/N** : **Wow, you guys are awesome! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Enjoy.

* * *

**

"Dada," Sawyer looked at Lucas while she chewed on her sponge cake. "Can you say it? Dada," Sawyer stared at him as she rose her sticky hand and patted his cheek, letting out a small babble.

They were sitting at Nathan and Haley's terrace for a cook out.

Lucas sighed and leaned back against his chair, pouting. He had told Peyton that Sawyer was a daddy's girl and that 'dada' would be her first word. Sawyer was now ten-month-old and still hadn't said her first word.

"I would so want to see your face if she happens to say 'mama' first," Nathan laughed as he sat down in the chair next to Lucas'. The blonde shot his little brother a glare and snorted. Nathan scooped his god daughter from her high chair and into his arms. "How 'bout uncle Nate? Can you say it, pumpkin? Uncle Nate."

"Bah!" Sawyer exclaimed, before erupting into a fit of giggles when Nathan started tickling her sides.

"Don't listen to Nathan," Lucas said as he took her from her godfather's arms. "He's silly."

Watching from afar where they could hear them, Peyton and Haley laughed upon seeing the scene before them. "They're so whipped."

"I understand them. Sawyer is the cutest baby girl I've ever seen. And it's so fun that she has Lucas' little upturned nose." Haley replied, chuckling.

"Tell me about it. Lucas hates it," Peyton mumbled, laughing.

"Maybe because in primary school, the other kids were making fun of him because of his nose."

Peyton kinked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep. It kind of traumatized him. I'm sure he doesn't want Sawyer to go through that."

They watched as Chris approached Sawyer and tapped her nose, telling her things she couldn't understand. Brooke walked to Haley and Peyton and slung her arm around Peyton's shoulders.

"I can't even imagine when she goes to High School," the brunette rasped, shaking her head.

"Don't talk about that to Lucas. He's already freaking out. I wonder if she's going to be able to have a boyfriend before she's 30 at least."

"Aunt Peyton," Jamie exclaimed as he ran to the group of women. "Can I play with Sawyer?"

Peyton crouched down at Jamie's side. "She still is too little to play Jame. But you can hold her if you want?"

"Cool!" he shouted, his blue eyes widening in excitement.

"Okay, come with me." They walked to the terrace and Peyton took Sawyer from Lucas' arms. "You've got to seat right here." she mentioned for Jamie to sit down and he did so.

"All set aunt Peyton." Jamie said as he extended his arms. Sawyer kicked her little arms and grinned when she was set in Jamie's arms.

"Looks like she loves you." Peyton smiled as she ruffled Jamie's hair.

An hour later, Nathan had started making food on the barbecue and Brooke, Chris and Haley were all talking near the pool. Peyton had just put Sawyer down for a nap. She slipped through the French doors and spotted Lucas sitting at the table.

She locked her arms around him from behind and set her chin on his shoulder. "What are you doing all alone?" she asked, kissing the side of his neck.

He whipped his head around and their lips met in a sweet kiss. "I was waiting for you."

He pulled her into his lap and hooked his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and dropped a kiss on her porcelain skin. "I wish we could spend the night together. Alone."

Peyton chuckled and gasped as his hand slipped under her summer dress (the one she'd bought in December) and caressed her thigh. "Haley asked if they could keep Sawyer for the night. I said I would talk to you about it."

"And what do you say?"

"I say that we should have a night to ourselves." she whispered huskily, looping her arms around his neck.

"Hmm. I like the way that sounds,"

Peyton nodded while she bit on her lower lip. "Me too. Plus, I bought a little something last week."

"Oh yeah? Do I get to peek?" he asked, leaning closer to her. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Luke!"

"Just the color."

Peyton sighed and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Lucas groaned and was already picturing it. "Can we leave now?"

"Lucas! We haven't even had lunch yet."

"So? I really, really want you right now,"

She leaned in to kiss him chastely. "Just a few more hours." she stood up and brushed her hand against the waistband of his jeans as she did so. He grumbled something about her being such a tease and she giggled as she walked away.

**LPLP**

Lucas and Peyton were now ready to leave Nathan and Haley's house, Lucas being very hurried after what Peyton had told him. It was just when they had t say goodbye to Sawyer that things got more difficult. Especially for Peyton, since it was the first night she would be apart from her daughter.

"You be good for uncle Nathan and aunt Haley, 'K?" she whispered against Sawyer temple, brushing her fingers through the baby's wild curls."I love you baby girl."

Lucas shook his head at his wife's silliness but also felt a ball in the tip of his stomach. He kissed Sawyer's temple and whispered words of love just before Peyton handed their daughter to Haley.

It was just when they were going to slip through the doors that Sawyer spoke her first proper word.

"Dada!"

Lucas stopped short and dropped Peyton's hand, spinning around as fast as he could, causing his head to pound. Peyton smiled at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Di-did she just say what I think she said?" he asked, stuttering as he pointed at his daughter.

"Dada, dada, dada." Sayer repeated, extending her arms toward her father. Lucas practically ran to her and scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. He let out a watery laugh and dropped kisses all over Sawyer's face, causing her to giggle.

Peyton watched the scene unfold and had to wipe her eyes when happy tears threatened to fall. Lucas kept Sawyer in his embrace for a few more minutes, even though he knew Peyton would be teasing him about it.

He didn't care. His daughter's first word was 'dada'.

**LPLP**

After dinner, Peyton went outside and swat on the swing, quietly going back and forth. She hear foot steps behind her and turned around, smiling when she aw Lucas approach with two glasses of wine. He sat on the other swing next to hers and handed it over. She took it in her hand and closed her eyes as she drank a sip, letting out a content sigh. She leaned against the swing rope and started to hum a song.

"You know what that reminds me of?" Lucas asked quietly, his finger running up and down her arm. She knew he wasn't talking about the song she was humming, but about this precise moment. Peyton shook her head. "The first time we kissed, at Nathan's party. I thought my heart was going to stop beating. The girl I had a crush on had finally kissed me. And then we sat at those swings. And I don't know. It seems like so long ago now."

Peyton smiled and leaned over, capturing his lips with her. His hand found her cheek as the other set on her thigh. They pulled back simultaneously and shared a grin.

"Well, that was 8 years ago. I didn't think I would be married and have a child with you back then."

"So, how does it feel to marry your crush?" Peyton asked, raising her brow, even though she knew what it felt like.

"You can't imagine. But I can show you how happy and in love I am. In the bedroom," he whispered huskily, brushing his lips against hers. Peyton moved so she was sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Um, I don't know. I'm pretty tired," he shook his head and in one swift motion, scooped her up bridal style.

"Luke!" Peyton squealed, giggling and burying her face into his neck as he walked toward the house.

**LPLP**

"Morning Mrs. Scott," Lucas murmured into Peyton's ear after padding into the kitchen. He brushed his hand against her hip as he opened the cupboard above their heads and pulled out two bowls.

"Morning."

The phone rang and Lucas set the two bowls onto the table before walking over the cordless phone and picking it up. Meanwhile, Peyton was busy making breakfast (she had learned to cook over the years) and in big research for chocolate. She opened the cupboard and saw the chocolate on the top shelf, one she couldn't reach.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath. "Why does he always have to put the chocolate where I can't reach?"

She climbed onto the counter and Lucas, having finished his phone call, was watching her, his body leaned against the doorway, an amused smile on his lips.

"Nice ass," he said, walking back into the room. Peyton jumped slightly and put her hand over her heart.

"You are the ass," she fired back, climbing down from the counter and setting the chocolate onto the wooden surface. "Why do you always have to put the chocolate on the top shelf?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Lucas shrugged and kissed her cheek. "Sorry."he eyes her outfit and frowned (not that he complained having her in those tight jeans). "Why are you all dressed?"

"Because, I, have to work today. I'm meeting a band at 10. I've already hears a demo and they are quite good. The guy has a really great voice."

Lucas' eyes narrowed. "And how old is that guy?"

"Our age."

Lucas grumbled something under his breath and Peyton rolled her eyes. "Do you have practice today? I'll pick Sawyer up and we'll meet you at the gym if you want?"

"Sounds good." Peyton finished her coffee and stood up. She kissed Lucas quickly, grabbed her things and slipped through the door.

**LPLP**

_How good looking is that guy anyway? _

_L-_

Peyton laughed as she read the message she received from Lucas on her cell. Rising her eyebrows, she decided to play along.

_Oh, handsome. And amazing singer. Stop being Jealous._

_P-_

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed once again.

_I'm not jealous. I'm just interested in your work, babe._

_L-_

Peyton shook her head and quickly typed something on her key board.

_Right. What are you doing anyway?_

_P-_

She clicked send and couldn't help but stared at her phone until h=it buzzed again, eager to see what Lucas had written.

_Thinking about you._

She laughed out loud and bit on her bottom lip as she typed her reply.

_Oh. Well should I give you five minutes? _

She didn't get any respond after that and figured he had gone to practice since it was already five o'clock. She gathered her things and left toward Nathan and Haley's house.

**LPLP**

Peyton opened the gym doors and pushed the stroller Sawyer was in. She quickly spotted Lucas talking to his players with Skills standing next to him. She waited for a few minutes until Lucas clapped his hands together and the boys started shooting around.

She had changed in a summer dress (the brown one she knew Lucas loved) and put on a yellow dress on Sawyer, courtesy of Brooke Davis. Her heels clacked against the hardwood floor as she walked to her husband and Skills. Lucas turned around and instantly smile, closing the short distance between them.

"Hi," he greeted Peyton with a kiss on the cheek and then bent down to pick Sawyer up. "Hey Doodle. Did you have fun today with Nathan and Haley?"

"Who's that?" One of the players asked another, looking at Peyton as she took Sawyer from Lucas.

"Dude, stop looking at her like that. She's Coach Scott's wife."

The brunette gave the other player a cheeky smile. "She's hot."

"She's married." a voice behind them startled the brunette boy and he turned around, swallowing when he saw Lucas in front of him. The blonde clenched his jaw as his eyes darkened. "You better watch what you're saying Johnson."

"Yeah. Sorry Coach Scott."

Lucas shot him a glare and blew his whistle once. "Alright guys, it's enough for today. Good job." he walked back to his wife and slipped his arm around her waist as the players went back to their lockers.

"What was that all about? With the boy?" Peyton asked, looking at Lucas.

"Nothing," he kissed her temple gently. "How was your day?"

"Good. I signed with the band."

"Peyt., that's great!" he said, grinning. "With the hot guy?"

"I've never said he was hot or even good looking for that matter. I only said he had a great voice," she said, and his jaw dropped. "It was just so good to see you get jealous."

A blush spread over his cheeks. "I wasn't jealous."

Peyton rolled her eyes and turned to Sawyer who had her head on her mother's shoulder. "Your daddy is silly, isn't he?"

Sawyer extended her arms toward Lucas. "Dada," Lucas rose his eyebrows and took Sawyer in his arms.

"Looks like our daughter is in my team."

Peyton clacked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Wait 'till she shows some of my genes."


	3. Like Mother like Daughter

**A/N : Sorry for the delay, school started and I'll try to update once a week but I can't guarantee anything. ;) **

* * *

"Daddy!" Sawyer cried out as her eyebrows snapped together. "Cookie!" the four-year old demanded as Lucas prepared breakfast.

"No Sawyer," Lucas gently answered. "No cookies for breakfast."

The little girl stomped her foot against the tile floor and crossed her arms, her bottom lip advancing to form a pout. "You're mean!"

Lucas turned to his daughter, his smile fading. "Don't talk like that, Sawyer."

"But I want a cookie!" the blonde girl fumed, her blue eyes darkening. Lucas sighed and crouched down to her level.

"What's the rule for breakfast?" he asked gently.

Sawyer looked down at her feet and mumbled, "No cookies for breakfast."

"Good," Lucas scooped her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head. "Now go sit in your chair and I'll bing you your breakfast."

They heard a door open down the hall and Peyton stepped out of the bedroom, yawning. As soon as Sawyer's eyes set on her mother, the child jumped from her chair and ran to Peyton.

"Mommy!" she shouted, running full force toward Peyton who caught her in her arms.

"Hey there, Crazy Girl."

"Sawyer, why did we say about mommy?" Lucas asked as he walked down the hall toward them.

"To be careful and not jump in her arms like I do all the time."

"And why?"

" 'Cause she has a baby growing in her belly." Sawyer said, pointing to Peyton's expended stomach.

"That's right so you've got to be careful, all right?" Lucas asked, ruffling his daughter's hair.

Sawyer nodded her head and grinned sheepishly. Lucas leaned over and kissed Peyton on the lips chastely.

"Ew!" Sawyer said, covering her eyes with her hand. "You're gross."

Peyton smiled against Lucas' lips and then pulled away. She ran her hand over her daughter's curls and then took her hand into hers. "Come on girly, let's eat breakfast."

They walked ahead of Lucas and into the kitchen. Sawyer looked up to her mother and innocently asked,

"Momma, can I have a cookie?"

**LPLP**

A knock came to the door just as Sawyer opened it. She had heard the door car close in the drive way and peeked through the window (she wasn't supposed to open the door to strangers), and ran to the door.

"Uncle Derek!" Sawyer shouted, jumping into her uncle's arms. Derek was a little taken back and stumbled backward with the intensity of the hug and then wrapped his arms around his niece.

"Hello Sawyer," he greeted as he put her back down. He tapped the tip of her nose and asked, "You know you aren't supposed to open the door without your parents, right?"

"I saw it was you, silly!" Sawyer slid her hand into Derek's larger one and dragged him into the house. "C'mon! I need to put on my bathing suit and then Mama said we could go to the beach. Isn't that awesome?"

Derek laughed. She so had her mother's mouth. "Chill, kid. I'm here for a few days so we can do whatever you want."

Sawyer's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really?"

Derek nodded his head. "Really."

"Cool!" Sawyer had begun running toward her parents room but almost knocked against Peyton who was coming out of the bathroom. "Guess what Mama! Derek said he and I could do whatever I wanted!"

"Woaw, that's exciting," Peyton said as she ruffled her daughter's curls. She walked into the living room and greeted Derek with a hug.

"How are you, little Sis'?" Derek asked once they'd parted.

Peyton gazed at her producing stomach, "Well, not so little now!" she laughed, placing a hand on her belly. "But I'm great. We're great."

Another knock came to the door and Sawyer's eyes lit up in excitement. Before Peyton could object, she had run to the door and opened it. "Uncle Nate!"

Nathan smiled and lifted his goddaughter in his arms, pulling her over his shoulders, causing Sawyer to erupt into a fit of giggles. After him followed Jamie and Emily, who was holding Haley's hand.

"Em!" Sawyer said, taking her three-year-old cousin's hand in hers. "I've got a reeeeeally awesome thing to show you!"

The two kids took off toward the backyard, Rocket in toe. Jamie sighed and plopped down on the couch. Why did his parents have to give him a baby sister?

"Hey Derek," both Haley and Nathan greeted. Haley turned to Peyton. "Ready to go to the beach?"

Peyton nodded. "Just waiting on Lucas, he should be here any sec." Just as she spoke, the front door opened and Lucas walked in.

"Hey Luke," Haley said with a smile and went to hug him but he held his hand up. He hooked his arm around Peyton's waist and pulled her body against him before capturing her lips into his. She moaned in surprise but laughed against his lips. They pulled away when air needed and Lucas pecked her lips.

"Hi," he said sheepishly.

"Hi again."

Lucas then turned to his best friend, who was looking at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Hey Hales," He innocently said, smirking. He then extended his hand toward Derek who shook it. "Where is that daughter of ours?" he asked Peyton, looking around.

Peyton didn't have the chance to answer.

"Daddy!" Sawyer shouted as she ran to Lucas and launched herself into his arms. "Me missed you!"

"I only left for three hours, Doodle," Lucas said, chuckling. He rubbed his nose against hers and kissed the tip of it. "But I missed you too. Ready for the beach?"

"Yup!" The little girl answered with enthusiasm. "Can Rocket come with us?" she asked, pointing to the puppy Labrador that was sit on the floor, waiting for his mistress.

"He's a bit too little yet. But you'll see him when we get back. Come on. Hop in."

Nathan and Haley called their children and got out of the house followed by Derek who had pulled Sawyer over his shoulders. Peyton was going to grab her bag but Lucas beat her to it.

The blonde woman sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "I can carry things, you know. It's not like I'm invalid. And I'm barely 5 months pregnant."

Lucas placed a finger to her lips and smiled. "Still. You gotta take it easy."

Peyton groaned and Lucas laughed before leading them out of the house and locking the door behind them. After a ride of ten minutes, they arrived to the beach and parked their car. Sawyer got out of her seat as fast as she could and then waited for Derek to come and take her hand after Lucas had told her to. Peyton got out of the car and took her bag with her.

"Let me take that," Lucas said, taking hold of the bag.

Peyton glared at him and tore her bag from his hands. "I can carry it myself."she spat out before walking toward the beach without a word, leaving a very taken aback Lucas. A hand laid on his shoulder and e turned to meet his brother's eyes.

"Hormones."

They walked on the sand until they found a perfect spot for all of them. They set the towels on the sand and as soon as they had discarded their clothes and pulled on their floaty and some sun screen cream, the three kids ran to the water, Nathan, Haley and Derek following close behind.

"Sorry about earlier," Lucas whispered to his wife and kissed her temple. Peyton shook her head and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." she reached into her bag and pulled out the sunscreen cream tube. "Will you put some on my back?"

Lucas cocked an eyebrow. "Always." he sat behind her and poured some lotion in his palm before applying some on her back and shoulders. His rough hands moved gently over her porcelain skin and Peyton closed her eyes in appreciation. "Does it feel good?"

"Very good." a moan escaped from her parted lips and Lucas dropped a kiss to her shoulder. Once he had rubbed all the lotion on her back, his hands crept up her expended belly. He laid his chin on his shoulder and she rested her hands on top of his.

They felt a pressure beneath their hands and a smile spread over Lucas' lips in awe. "He's already a mover."

"He?" Peyton asked, raising a brow.

"It's gonna be a boy. I can feel it."

Peyton turned her head and took his lips in hers. They shared a chaste but loving kiss before hearing a shout coming from the water.

"Come on love birds!" Haley waved them over and the couple laughed as Lucas helped Peyton up. He kissed her cheek and slipped his arm around her waist.

"I love you," he said. Peyton smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, knowing he didn't need words to know how she felt about him.

She didn't need either.

**LPLP**

"Did you have fun today Doodle?" Peyton asked as she lifted Sawyer into her arms. She had just given Sawyer her bath and was drying her hair up once Sawyer had pulled on her pajamas.

"Put me down momma! It's not good for the baby, daddy said so,"

Peyton narrowed her eyes as she set her daughter on her hip. "Oh yeah? What else did daddy tell you about that?"

Sawyer looked up toward the ceiling and tapped her chin with her tiny fingers. Peyton bit down on her bottom lip, preventing the laugh from escaping. "He said that you shouldn't carry heavy things and that you shouldn't pick me up or Charlotte. He also said that you had to rest a lot and not drive by yourself, because you could have an accident."

Peyton shook her head with a smile and tapped her daughter's nose. She set her down on the floor and Sawyer slid her feet into her slippers. "Well, looks like your daddy and I need to have a little talk," They got out of the bathroom and walked toward the kitchen, already smelling what Lucas had prepared.

"Momma?" Sawyer asked as she looked up. "Why do you never cook?"

Peyton chuckled. "Because your daddy says I'm a bad cook."

Sawyer's eyes widened. "That's not nice!"

"It isn't huh? You should defend mommy and scold him."

Sawyer stepped into the kitchen and Lucas turned around from the stove. "Dinner is almost ready."when he saw that Sawyer had her arms crossed over her chest and a pout forming on her face, a eyebrow creased, he smirked. She was all Peyton at her age (he had seen the photos).

"Why do you say momma is a bad cook?"

Lucas shot a playful glare to his wife who mouthed 'Payback time' in return. "Your mom isn't a bad cook. She just doesn't know how to make cookies."

"Why?" Sawyer asked, her gaze softening a little.

"They're always too salty."

Peyton's eyes widened. "For the record, you said that they were, and I quote "the best cookies I've ever had"."

Lucas nodded his head and kissed her lips. "You're right babe." They all sat down on their chairs and Lucas placed the casserole on the table and took off the lid. Sawyer, as a big eater (wonder where that came from), leaned over to see what was for diner.

"Brussels sprouts, ewwww!" she said in disgust, before sitting back on her chair with a huff.

"Sawyer," Peyton warned and Sawyer straightened up.

"But I hate Brussels sprouts. We already ate that not long ago!"

"Three months ago," Peyton corrected and dropped three vegetables in Sawyer's plate. "Now you eat those three and it's enough, 'K?"

"Fine," the four-year-old groaned before picking up her fork and starting eating the roasted meat and potatoes Peyton had cut her. She ate the three Brussels sprouts in a record time and then took a large sip of water. "I hate Brussels sprouts."

Peyton ignored her daughter's comment and turned to her husband. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Lucas swallowed his bite and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Hum. I have a meeting with Lindsey."

"About your book?"

"Lindsey?" Sawyer asked, looking up. "I don't like her."

"Sawyer," Peyton warned once again. "It's not nice to say things like that."

"You don't like her too momma. She got a big face!"

"Sawyer!" Peyton said, although she had troubles hiding her smile. Lucas too, was biting his lip not to laugh.

Yup, got her mother's mouth too.

**LPLP**

"Can he hear me?" Sawyer asked as she placed her ear against Peyton's swollen stomach as they both laid on her and Lucas' chuckled because Sawyer thought it was a boy too.

"Of course," Peyton said as she lifted her shirt. "There. The baby will hear better like that."

Lucas was walking down the hall but stopped when he heard the conversation. "What's that mark?" Sawyer asked curiously as her finger ran over the little scar Peyton had from her C-section.

"That's a scar from when I had you," Peyton said gently as she ran her hand on her daughter's hair.

Sawyer's brows snapped together. "How come?"

"Come on Doodle, bed time," Lucas interrupted as he stepped into the room.

"But daddy!"

"Luke," Peyton said as she shook her head. He sighed and nodded. Peyton turned back to their daughter. "When I was a little over 4 months pregnant with you, I had a problem. The doctors said that I could die and you too."

Sawyer's eyes widened and she sat back on the bed. "But we didn't,"

"We were really lucky. Because to get you out, the doctors needed to cut my belly a little. That's where the scar comes from." Peyton said as gently as she could.

To her and Lucas' surprise, Sawyer threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I'm sorry."

"Oh baby. It is not your fault. At all. Okay?"

Sawyer nodded and gazed down to Peyton's stomach. "Is the baby alright this time?"

"Yep. He's all good. The doctors double checked. But I still need to be careful."

Sawyer whipped her head around to meet her father's eyes. "You were right daddy. Momma can't carry anything heavy."

Lucas laughed and ruffled her hair. "Damn I'm right. We're gonna take very good care of mommy and the baby, won't we?"

"The best!" Sawyer shouted and then leaned in to kiss her mother on the cheek and then her belly. " 'Night little bro' " with that, she jumped from the bed and hurried off to her bedroom, where Lucas was going to tuck her in. He was about to leave behind her when he noticed the tears that had gathered into Peyton's eyes.

She let out a watery laugh. "Hormones."

**LPLP**

Peyton was lying in bed, reading a book with a bowl of ice cream resting on her baby bump. Lucas entered the room and laughed at the sight. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Lucas nodded with a grin and then winced as he stretched his back. "You okay?" his wife asked.

"The kids killed my back earlier. I could use a massage," he said coyly, crawling into bed beside her.

"Oh yeah?" Peyton asked, letting out a soft laugh.

"Mmh-mhh." Peyton sighed and put her bowl and book on her bedside table and grabbed the bottle of oil she kept in the tiny chest.

"On your stomach mister," Lucas grinned like a little boy and pulled off his tee shirt before rolling onto his stomach. Peyton straddled him and squeezed some oil into her palms, rubbed them together and began to rub Lucas' shoulders.

"Today was a good day," she murmured, sighing contently.

"Yeah it was. I'm sorry about earlier, about telling Sawyer the story..."

"It's fine. But I felt like she needed to know." Peyton said as she kneaded Lucas' muscles.

"Good call, wifey."

"She's got my back on the 'Lindsey's thing'."

"I told you she'd show some of my genes someday," Peyton whispered into his ear.

"She has the gene of the big eater for sure. Wonder where that comes from," Lucas said. "Ow!" he cried out when Peyton slapped his shoulder. "It's supposed to be a massage."

"Big baby," Peyton scoffed and leaned over to drop a kiss on his neck.

A few minutes later, Lucas' massage was finished and Peyton was reading her book while Lucas drifted off to sleep. "Luke," Peyton whispered, tapping his shoulder. He mumbled something before opening his eyes. "I'm out of ice cream. Could you get me some?"

He groaned and threw his legs to the side of the bed. "You're lucky I love you." he said sarcastically.

"I love you too!"


	4. Big Question and Basketball

A/N : Sorry for the delay, life got into the way. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucas was just about to fall asleep when he heard tiptoes coming in the bedroom and the bed dip. He knew it wasn't Peyton because she had already fallen asleep. He turned around and met his daughter's eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled sheepishly, placing a finger on her lips.

"What are you doing here, crazy girl?" he asked, pulling a mean face. She was supposed to be asleep by now, since they had put her to bed two hours ago.

"There was a big monster in my bedroom. I heard it!" she whispered, her eyes widening in exaggeration. Lucas couldn't help but laughed quietly.

"Oh, really?"

Sawyer nodded her head hastily. "Mhm-mm. He's hiding in my closet."

"Isn't it just an excuse to sleep with mommy and I?"

The little girl fell silent and Lucas shook his head with a smile. "Just for tonight. But you have to promise that you won't tell mommy you slept here. So you have to be in your room tomorrow morning before she wakes up," he extended his hand toward his daughter. "Deal?"

She slid her little hand into her father's and shook it. "Deal."

"Okay, come here." She snuggled against her father's side and rested her head on her chest. He kissed her hair line as Sawyer let out a content sigh.

"Daddy?" Sawyer asked, moving her head upward so she could meet her father's blue eyes.

"What now?" Lucas sighed, definitely wanting some sleep.

Sawyer pressed her lips to his chin and murmured, "I love you."

He didn't know that a four-year-old could do that to his heart; making it melt into his chest. He placed a kiss onto his daughter hairline and whispered back, "I love you too, baby girl."

**LPLP**

Peyton woke up the morning after, feeling more exhausted than she was before going to bed. The pregnancy had taken a lot on her and now the newest Scott had decided that her belly was the new roller coaster in town. She groaned when she realized it was only seven in the morning and that she couldn't go to work, being eight months pregnant.

"Can you let mommy rest a few more hours baby?" she asked, placing her hand on her expended stomach. She felt a pressure beneath her hand and rolled her eyes. "Guess not."

Rolling over her back to see if Lucas was still in bed, she bumped into a smaller body and raised her brow. Sawyer was comfortably tucked in her father's side, her head resting on his chest. She shook her head slightly, knowing that Lucas had once again agreed to let her spend the night with them.

An hour or so later, while Sawyer was eating her breakfast and Peyton finishing cooking her and Lucas', he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, you two are up early," Lucas said as he rubbed his tired eyes. Sawyer's head snapped up and she grinned sheepishly.

"Daddy, we've got lots and lots of things to do today. We gotta go to the rivercourt!"

Lucas grinned at his daughter enthusiasm. He leaned down and dropped a raspberry kiss on her neck, making the girl erupt into a fit of laughter.

"I don't know if we can, remember, mommy is tired. It's not safe for her and the baby to do too much," he glanced at his wife who was killing him with her eyes. Peyton snickered and placed her hand on her hips.

"Lucas," she said, clenching her jaw. He held up his hands in surrender and walked to her.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's not too much." he kissed her good morning, his hand grazing her belly. "Why are you up so early?"

"Your son thinks my uterus is a roller coaster," Lucas chuckled and he once again received a death glare from Peyton. "Not funny. I'd like to see you with a human in your uterus." she snapped, walking past him and to the table.

And he thought hormonal moments were over.

**LPLP**

"Sawyer!" Peyton shouted from Sawyer's doorway while the little girl watched cartoons. "Could you come in here please?"

Sawyer groaned but hopped off the couch and walked down the hall. "Yes?"

"Why is your room a mess?" Peyton asked, putting a hand on her hip. "I tidied it up yesterday. You're going to do it now, please."

"No!" Sawyer cried out, crossing her arms over her chest, her bottom lip advancing to form a pout. "I don't want to."

Peyton almost rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't care. If it's not clean before lunch, no river court."

"But..."

"I don't want to hear it. Now go." Peyton said firmly, pointing to Sawyer's room. The little girl squinted and huffed, walking past her mother ans slamming the door of her room. Peyton sighed slightly and shook her head. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Lucas leaned against the doorway, an amused smile on his lips.

"Why do I always have to the bad guy?" she said, placing a hand on her hip.

"You don't. I scowl her too." Lucas said, following her into the kitchen. A laugh escaped Peyton's mouth.

"Right," she bit off sarcastically.

"What?" Lucas cried out. "It's true!"

"Oh yeah?" Peyton said, turning around. "Care to explain what she was doing n our bed this morning?"

Lucas closed his eyes and winced. "Damn it. We had a deal."

"Oh, you have a deal? Now you two conspire behind my back?" Peyton asked, kinking her eyebrow.

"No! Well yes but...it was Sawyer's idea," Lucas defended himself.

Peyton bit back a laugh. "Oh, I didn't know I had two four-year-old in the house. I thought my husband was a little more mature," she teased, patting his cheek.

"Haha, very funny." Lucas rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her body to his. He kissed her hard on the lips. Peyton moaned and went to deepen the kiss when the door bell rang. Lucas groaned and pulled apart.

Suddenly, it seemed as if a tornado was passing through the kitchen. Sawyer was running madly to the door closely followed by Rocket. "It's uncle Chris, it's uncle Chris!"

Lucas scoffed and shook his head. "How can she like him so much?"

"Stop being jealous." Peyton warned, slapping his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Sawyer had got to the door and checked that it was indeed the person she was expecting. Opening the door, her eyes lit up with excitement. "Uncle Chris!"

Chris laughed and was caught off guard when Sawyer jumped into his arms. "Hey little bug," he said as he shared an amused smile with Brooke who was standing right behind him.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too Sawyer," he put her back down and crouched to her level. "Wanna know a secret?" the little blonde girl nodded. "You're the person I missed the most."

"That's not possible. You missed autie Brooke the most 'cos you looove her," Sawyer said incredulously, pointing to Brooke. "Hi aunt Brooke."

"Hey bug. Wow, I love your dress. The color is perfect for you," Brooke commented as she watched Sawyer twirl around in her blue sky dress, the same color as her eyes.

"Thanks."

Lucas and Peyton walked to the door and hugged Chris, who had just come back from his tour. Chris pulled away from Peyton and raised a brow. "Wow, you've gotten big."

"Shut up, Keller," Peyton warned, rising her finger. Chris actually took a step back and looked at Lucas with a frown.

"Geez, Scott. Control your woman," Chris said with a laugh, looking at Peyton who was smiling while shaking her head. He actually sighed a breath of relief.

"What are you guys planning anyway?" Brooke asked as they all walked into the living room.

"We're going to the river court! Me and Daddy are gonna play basketball and Momma is going to draw 'cos Daddy doesn't want her to do a lot 'cos it could hurt her or the baby and we don't want that 'cos I want to have a very very healthy baby brother." Sawyer rambled on and Lucas and Peyton's eyes widened at the last piece of information she had just given to Brooke.

"Wait...A baby brother?" Brooke asked then looked up to her friends. "You're having a boy?"

Sawyer's hands covered her mouth. "Oooops. I wasn't suppose to tell."

"It's okay baby," Peyton told Sawyer. "Yes, we're having a boy. We wanted to keep it as a surprise but well...We're having a son!"

Brooke squealed and ran to Peyton to hug her. Chris just patted Lucas on the back and they shared a man hug. Once the high had come down, Lucas asked,

"So what brought you two by?"

"We wanted to spend some time with Sawyer. So if you want to spend a little time alone with your wife we can take her tonight and the whole day tomorrow." Brooke said and then looked down at Sawyer whose gaze went up to Lucas.

"Can I? Can I?"

Peyton nodded and Lucas did the same. "Sure you can."

"Cool!"

**LPLP**

"Now, once you have the ball firmly placed between your two hands, you have to look toward the hoop," Lucas explained as he stood behind his daughter whose tongue stuck out in concentration. "And when you're ready, you throw the ball in it."

Sawyer looked up to the hoop and did the best throw she got, but it wasn't high enough to go in. "It's alright, you can try again. I'm gonna go see your mom, but I'm watching, 'K?" Lucas said as he handed her the ball. Sawyer nodded and positioned herself to make a shot.

Lucas hopped on the bleachers next to his wife and peeked her drawing. "Woaw, I'm handsome on this,"

Peyton snickered and cocked a brow. "A lot of people tell me that I have the tendency to draw people a lot more handsome than in real life."

"Ouch," Lucas said, placing his hand over his chest and mocking hurt. "Gets me right here Peyt."

She laughed and leaned toward him. "Kidding. I think that my husband is so hot that I can't to have him all for myself tonight." Peeking a glance to their daughter to assure she wasn't paying attention at them, Peyton bit Lucas' earlobe slightly.

"Oh," Lucas murmured, suddenly feeling very hot.

"Come on, go teach our daughter basketball."Peyton then said, patting his leg.

Lucas stood up and turned to her. "I love you Mrs. Scott."

"Yeah, I kinda like you too,"

An hour later, they had decided to leave the rivercourt and go eat an ice cream along the lake where Lucas and Peyton first met. They were walking by the bank of the water, Sawyer walking ahead of Lucas and Peyton, in quest of finding some leaves to make an album. All of the sudden, she stopped and turned to her parents with a frown.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure Doodle."

"Where do babies come from?"

Lucas chocked out his ice cream and Peyton cleared her throat. They both looked at each other and then to their daughter.

"Well, you see...When two people love each other..." Lucas began but felt the lump form in his throat.

"You know what baby girl?" Peyton asked Sawyer. "I'm sure Chris would love to answer your question."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Why don't you ask him tonight?"

"Awesome!"

**LPLP**

Brooke and Chris were tiding up the kitchen after dinner while Sawyer watched a cartoon in the living room. Brooke checked her watch and noticed that it was way over Sawyer's bedtime.

"Sawyer, time for bed!" she said as she walked into the living room. She heard a heavy huff and Sawyer's head appeared from behind the couch.

"Already?" she whined. Brooke nodded and placed a hand on her hip, rising her brow. Sawyer sighed dramatically once again and turned off the Tv. "Fine."Chris appeared in the doorway and Sawyer's eyes lit up as she remembered her parent's suggestion earlier in the day."Uncle Chris! Can you read me a story?"

Chris copped Sawyer up into his arms. "You really think you've been wise enough?" Sawyer nodded her head, "Alright."

They walked to the guest bedroom and he placed her down on the bed, tucking her beneath the covers. "So, which story do you want? We have The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Shrek..."

"I want you to tell me where babies come from!"

Chris coughed as he looked at her. "What?"

"Mommy and daddy told me you'd love to answer the question so I'm asking," Sawyer said, slightly shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright," Chris sighed and sat on the bed next to her. "When two people really love each other, they want to have a baby, like the result of their love. So they cuddle and poof, the baby appears In your mommy's stomach."

"Really? That's it?" Sawyer asked, her eyes widening.

"Yup. Pretty simple, huh?"

"If that was simple, how come you and aunt Brooke don't have any babies? My baby brother would love a cousin to play with!"

"Can you keep a really big secret? You have to swear not to tell," Chris whispered.

"Huh-huh, I promise!"

"There's already a baby in your aunt Brooke's tummy. But no one knows that except me, Brooke and now you. Can I trust you?" Chris said as a smile spread over his face; they had learn about Brooke's pregnancy a few days ago. He extended his hand toward Sawyer's who shook it without an hesitation.

"Yep, I won't tell anything, I swear."

"Good," Chris said. He kissed Sawyer's nose, shut off the light and left the room. That's when he realized his wife had heard the whole conversation, standing at the doorway.

"So they cuddle and poof, baby in the tummy?" she asked, kinking a brow.

"You have to remind me to have a talk with Lucas and Peyton."

**LPLP**

"I wonder how Chris managed the whole 'where do babies come from' thing with Sawyer," Peyton said as she took a spoon of her ice cram while Lucas and her where watching a film, her laying on the couch and Lucas massaging her feet. He chuckled and looked at his wife.

"I bet he chose to tell her the rose and sprout thing."

"Yeah," Peyton said with a laugh before gently rubbing her belly, "You know what?"

"No, but I have the feeling you're going to tel me anyway. No, wait," he checked the clock on the wall. "Ice cream time?"

Peyton rose her eyebrow playfully, "Don't act like you know me,"

"Oh, I sense the déjà vu," Lucas replied, winking at his wife. " 'Why are boys such jerks?' "

"Please," Peyton rolled her eyes. "And it's a little creepy that you remember everything that I said that day."

"Well, that day is engraved in my mind. It's the day that the girl I've had a crush on for the past three years talked to me. How can I forget?" He said as he moved on top of her and kissed her lips.

Peyton's hand ran over his cheek, "You're a dork,"

"Maybe, but the dork still got that girl he fell in love with to marry him. Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott."

* * *

A/N : Alright, some ideas for the few chapters to come? Should I throw some drama or you love the fluff? Let me know!


	5. New Baby in the House

Lucas and Peyton were deeply asleep when shrill cries filled the room. Peyton groaned and slowly opened her eyes, checking the clock to realize that it was only two a.m. She rolled onto her back and gave a slap to Lucas' shoulder, causing him to wake up.

"Ow," he moaned, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?" he asked, looking at Peyton.

"Your son's awake," she said as she rolled back on her side, immediately closing her eyes before saying, "There are two bottles of milk in the fridge."

Lucas couldn't complain and he didn't have the right to since Peyton had to endure a 22 hours delivery just a few days ago. They had brought baby Keith home just yesterday, with Peyton. Lucas hadn't seen sawyer this excited. She had drawn a picture with the four of them on it and even decided to share her stuffed animals by putting some of them in Keith's crib.

Lucas dropped a kiss on Peyton's neck before getting out of bed and making his way into the room across the hall. He switched on the light above the crib and looked down at his son whose blue eyes were staring up at him. His chubby cheeks were tears stained and he was banging his little fists up in the air.

"Hey there baby boy," he said gently, leaning in and picking him up. He brought him against his chest and gently rocked him, "What's that all about, huh?" Keith's cries submitted and he curled his fist around Lucas' shirt as he buried his face into his father's neck. "We don't want to keep mommy and your big sister awake, do we?" he said as he walked out of the room and down the hall. He stepped into the kitchen and, as Peyton had told him, took a bottle of milk from the refrigerator. "Alright Keith."

He went into the living room and sat down on the couch, placing Keith upon his arm as he gave him his milk. After he had finished the bottle and burped him, Lucas sat in the rocking chair in the baby's room and opened the first page of The Great Gatsby. It took three pages of reading before Keith let out a perfect baby yawn and his lids fluttered closed. Lucas ran his finger on his son's chubby cheek and gently placed him back into his crib before whispering good night.

He walked back into his and Peyton's bedroom and slipped back under the covers, immediately drawing her body close to his and draping an arm on her mid section.

"Is he asleep?" Peyton's groggy voice asked a few seconds later.

"Yeah," Lucas answered. He kissed her temple and breathed in her sent. "I love you."

"Mhm-mmh, love you too." Peyton murmured as she feel back to sleep.

Lucas stayed awake a while, thinking about how lucky he got over the last few years.

**LPLP**

Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer were walking down a street in Tree Hill after having gone shopping. Lucas had found a few illustrated books for Keith as well as for Sawyer, even though Peyton had told him they already had enough books. Lucas claimed that nobody ever has too many books. Peyton simply rolled her eyes. So, bags full with books and clothes and grocers, the Scott family was heading back home on the sunny day. Keith, barely four months old, was strapped and zipped and tied into a baby harness pulling him tight into Peyton's chest, so close that Peyton could feel the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat flickering steadily against hers.

Sawyer's hand was in Lucas' and they were about to enter another store on their way home when a familiar voice stopped them. Lucas turned around and his gaze immediately hardened at the sight of his 'father'. Peyton's hand came above Keith's head just in case and she drew Sawyer closer to her as Lucas stepped in front of them.

"What are you doing here, Dan?" Lucas snapped, clenching his fists.

Dan gently smiled. "I'm saying hello. Didn't you mother teach you to be polite?"

"Well m father wasn't here to do that so she did it by herself," Lucas said.

"Ouch. I guess I deserved that. So how's your family?" Dan asked as he walked around Lucas and in front of Peyton. "Hi Peyton, you look lovely. And is it Sawyer there? And my new grand son?"

Lucas's hand pushed into Dan's chest, making him take a few steps back. Lucas leaned in and whispered into Dan's ear, "Approach them once again and I swear I'll make you regret it."

"Oh Lucas, this isn't a way to talk to your father,"

"I would have known if I actually had one," Lucas said. "Go away Dan."

Dan swallowed briefly and waved goodbye to Peyton who only acknowledge him with a nod. As soon a he was out of sight, Lucas took Sawyer' hand back into his and kissed Peyton forehead as well as Keith's. He didn't say anything on the way home and that made Peyton worried.

**LPLP**

Nathan pocked his head through the open door of his brother's house before stepping in. He had asked Lucas and Peyton if he could spend the afternoon with his goddaughter since they hadn't done that in a while. He heard tiptoes coming toward him and smiled when he saw Sawyer's petite form walking into the room.

"Uncle Nate!" Sawyer said excitedly as she padded across the room before jumping in Nathan's arms.

"Hey big Girl!" Nathan said as he hugged her and then placed her down. "What do you wanna do this afternoon?"

"Play basketball!" Sawyer shouted, maybe a little louder than she should have, because a few seconds later, shrill cries could be heard through the house. The little girl brought her hand to her mouth with a giggle. "Oooops."

Nathan shook his head as he looked up to see Peyton walking into the room, holding a crying Keith against her chest.

"Sawyer, what did we say about the yelling in the house?" Peyton said, cocking an eyebrow. Sawyer looked down and moved her foot against the hardwood floor.

"Not to do it?" Sawyer said innocently, shily looking up to her mother.

"That's right. You're lucky Keith calms down easily, otherwise you're the one that's gonna wake up in the middle of the night to take of him."

"Noooo. I'm only 4," she said as she held up four fingers. "I need my sleep!" she genuinely said. Nathan bit back a laugh as Peyton glared at him.

"Well your brother is only four months old, so he needs even more sleep than you do." Peyton shot back gently, satisfied when Sawyer didn't have any more to say. The little girl stood on her tiptoes and motioned for her mother to crouch down so she could kiss Keith's forehead as an apologize.

"Alright, now go have fun with your uncle Nate. And only one scoop of ice cream, remember?" Peyton warned as she looked at Nathan who only held up his hands. Sawyer nodded and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Go to the car and buckle in your seat, I'll be right there." Nathan said to Sawyer and the five-year-old ran down the path of the house immediately. "Where's Luke?" Nathan asked Peyton.

"Hum, he's in his room, writing. We met Dan in the street this morning and it shook Luke a little. He wants his own time alone."

"Oh." Nathan said. "Well he went by the house this morning too. To tell me that he had a new heart."

"Are you alright?" Peyton asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, Jamie and Emily are happy to see their 'Grand father' once in a while so if they're happy then I'm happy, as long as he doesn't hurt them."Nathan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Talking about grand fathers, Sawyer can't stop jumping up and down, Larry is taking a few days off to come here next week," Peyton said with a bright smile, tucking a stray of hair behind her ear. Nathan knew she had missed her father and it has been more than a year since they had last seen each other.

"That's great Pey'. I'm happy for you," Nathan said as he nudged her side. "Well Sawyer is waiting for me. I should go." he placed a brotherly kiss on Peyton's forehead before shooting her a smile and leaving the house.

"Only one scoop of ice cream for Sawyer, Nate!" she shouted after him but only heard him laugh in return. Of course she knew he was going to buy Sawyer a two scoop ice cream.

**LPLP**

"I thought momma said only one scoop uncle Nate?" Sawyer said as they stood in front of the ice cream seller in the park. Nathan scoffed and looked down at Sawyer.

"Don't you want two scoops?"

"Yeeees. But mommy doesn't want to."

"Well, then it would be our little secret, Saw-saw." Nathan whispered as he ruffled Sawyer's pony tail with his hands. He then took the two ice creams and handed the bigger one to Sawyer.

"It's cooooold," Sawyer whined after licking her ice cream.

"That's what it's called _ice_ cream, silly girl."

"I know that. I'm not stupid," she shot in a very serious tone that made Nathan raise his hands.

"I didn't say that," he defended himself, his voice pitching up slightly.

"Maybe but you thought about it really hard," she said, pointing to his head. "And your voice is funny." she then giggled, before walking off toward the swings. Nathan stood there, still wondering how a five-year-old had blown him off the way Sawyer did.

Her mother was Peyton, after all.

**LPLP**

Peyton was working on a new song with Haley in the living room when Lucas walked into the room, rubbing his tired features. He had been writing for the past few hours and staying in front of the computer had worn him out. He walked behind the couch where his wife was sitting and placed a kiss on her head before kissing Haley's cheek. He then sat next to Peyton and draped his arm over the back of the couch.

"Where is Keith? And Sawyer?" he asked Peyton, his hand running up and down her bare arm.

"Keith is napping and our daughter spends the afternoon with her godfather."

Lucas glanced to Haley with a slight smile and then turned back to Peyton before whispering. "So if Haley wasn't here we could...you know."

"Ew, ew, ew, ew! You guys!" Haley said in disgust, cringing at Lucas had just said. Peyton slapped his arm playfully.

"I didn't do anything!" Peyton said. The phone rang in the kitchen and Haley beat them to it.

"Sawyer-Scott residence, how may I help you?" she said in a receptionist voice, making Lucas roll his eyes. "Peyton it's for you,"

Peyton quickly kissed Lucas on the cheek and hopped off the couch before taking the phone from Haley and taking the call in the bedroom. Meanwhile, Haley sat on the couch next to Lucas.

"So, what's up best friend?" she asked, ruffling Lucas' hair playfully. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her like he always did when they were younger. Haley burst out in laughter and pointed her finger at Lucas. "Stop making that face!" she giggled one last time before gently sitting back on the sofa. "So..Peyton told me that you had an altercation with Dan this morning. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want him to come near my family. He's done too many bad things already." Lucas said as he squeezed his best friend's hand as if to reassure her. Haley smiled and sighed.

"Good."

They suddenly heard the sound of something shattering to the floor coming from the bedroom. They both hastily stood up and walked in direction of the bedroom.

"Peyt'?" Lucas asked, worry itching in his throat. He pushed the door open and saw the parts of the phone discarded on the floor. Peyton was sitting on the floor, sobs racking her body, her knees drawn back to her chest. Lucas knelt next to her and cupped her face into his hand. "What's going on?"

"I-it's m-my dad," she managed to say between her sobs. Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As if this wasn't enough, Keith' cries invaded the house, the baby having been woken up with the noises. Lucas shot a glance to Haley who stood in the doorway and the blonde nodded before exiting the room.

"Shh," Lucas soothed as he wrapped his arms around his wife, letting her cry into his chest. "Deep breathes," he whispered, kissing her hair. "It's okay. I got you."

It took Lucas a good ten minutes to calm Peyton down with soothing words and gentle brushes of the lips on her skin and patient circles rubbed on her back. When her sobs had calmed to mere hiccups, Lucas pressed another gentle kiss to her forehead.

"His boat was found crashed against rocks. H-he was supposed to come here in a few days...he didn't even get to meet Keith," Peyton explained as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know," Lucas whispered as he tightened his hold on her. "Come on." he scooped her up into his arms and laid on their bed, not letting go of her until she stopped crying.

**LPLP**

Sawyer opened the door of the house and immediately ran to her father who stood in the kitchen, making dinner. Nathan stepped into the house after her and closed the door behind.

"Daddy!" Sawyer said as quietly as possible, remembering Peyton's earlier words. "Guess what we did?"

Lucas glanced at his brother with a raised brow and then looked down to his daughter as he wiped his hands on a dish towel. "What did you do?"

"We played basketball! And I even dunked!"

"Wow. That's awesome Doodle. I think you're gonna beat your uncle Nate someday."

"Noooo. He's too good!" she said with a roll of the eyes. "Where's momma?"

Lucas hesitated for a second before smiling slightly at Sawyer. Nathan narrowed his eyes though. "She's not feeling well. Why don't you go play in your bedroom while I make dinner?"

"Okay," Sawyer nodded her head then hugged Nathan's legs. "Thanks for the afternoon Uncle Nate."

As soon as Nathan heard the click of Sawyer's bedroom door, he looked over to Lucas. "Not feeling too well?"

"Larry's boat was found yesterday, beached. They didn't find his body but after the storm, they doubted Larry would still be alive." Lucas said as he ran a hand over his face. "I had assumed Haley had already told you."

"Hum...My phone is down," Nathan explained. "Damn it. How's Peyton?"

"Not well. But she'll get through it. Now I have to tell Sawyer."

"If you need anything, call us. We can take the kids for the night." Nathan offered.

"No, that's alright. Thanks anyway." Lucas said as he patted Nathan's back. They said goodbye and Nathan slipped through the door.

**LPLP**

After dinner, Lucas took the time to explain the events to Sawyer, telling her that she won't have the chance to see Larry again. She cried a little but was more worried about Peyton. Lucas, warm hearted, led her to the bedroom where Peyton had spent the last few hours.

"Hey mommy," Sawyer said as she climbed onto the bed next to her mother. "I'm so sorry about Grand pa'," she said softly. Peyton smiled as she sat up. She kissed Sawyer forehead and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's alright. Mommy's gonna be okay Doodle. She's just a little sad."

"Me too. And Keith too, he told me."

"He did, didn't he?" Peyton said with a chuckle. Sawyer nodded as the door was pushed open and Lucas walked in with a babbling Keith. As soon as his blue eyes set on his mother, the baby extended his arms as far as he could. "Hey baby boy."

Lucas then sat on the bed behind Peyton so she could rest her back against his chest and wrap his arms around her slim waist. He kissed the crown of her head softly and whispered words of love into her ear.

And there was nowhere she'd rather be at this moment than with her little family.

* * *

A/N : Threw some drama, hope you like it. Next chapter should be fun : It's Halloween ! :D


	6. Pumpkins and Kisses

A/N : HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone! Here's a new chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

"Morning beautiful," Lucas said as he dropped kisses on Peyton's neck. Peyton rolled on her back and smiled contently.

"Morning," she replied, tilting her head so he could have better access to her neck. Lucas' hands roamed along her body as he kissed her lips hungrily. He slid one of her gown strap off her shoulder and rolled on top of her, no letting go of her lips until air moaned into their kiss and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere in the room before running her hands over his bare torso.

"Knock, knock," a voice said as the door opened and Haley stepped in. "Oh my God!" she covered her eyes with her hand and cringed. "I'm so so sorry." she said, not moving a inch.

Lucas cleared his throat as he rolled back on his back. "Hum Haley..."

"Right! Sorry." she went back outside and Lucas kissed Peyton tenderly before saying,

"I need a cold shower." he said as he walked to the bathroom, making Peyton chuckle.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" Haley shouted through the door.

Peyton laughed as she tied her robe around herself. 'You can come in Hales."

Haley stepped back into the room." I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Peyton said, waving her hand. "What's up?" she asked as she opened the bedroom door and walked to the kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker and pulled out a frying pan.

"Have you got your costume for Halloween? It's in a week already and I have no idea for my costume."

"Yup. I found mine. And Lucas' too," Peyton said with an excited grin.

"Really? Are you doing a couple costume thingy?"

"Yeah." Peyton replied as she moved around the kitchen so breakfast would be ready when Sawyer and Keith were up.

"Wow. What is it?" Haley asked, the corners of her lips tugging upwards.

Peyton raised an eyebrow at her sister-in-law and Haley knew she wouldn't get any detail. "Not telling."

They heard a door open and close before little foot steps came down from the stairs. Sawyer was groggily climbed them down, her Paddington bear trailing behind her. Thumb stuck in her mouth, she smiled as she saw her aunt standing in the grinned as well and crouched down to her level.

"Hey little Bug," she said as she kissed Sawyer's cheek.

"Hi Aunt Haley," Sawyer said quietly before yawning and pushing her messy curls out of her face before walking to her mother and extending her arms out to her. Peyton picked her up and Sawyer rested her head on her shoulder, wrapping one of her small arms around her mother's neck before sticking her thumb back into her mouth.

"Well looks like somebody hasn't finished their night." Peyton laughed as she rubbed Sawyer's back. She then frowned as she felt Sawyer's hot skin through the top of her pajamas. "Are you alright baby?" Peyton asked as she touched her daughter's forehead with the back of her hand.

"My tummy hurts," Sawyer mumbled and Peyton exchanged a look with Haley. "I don't think I can go to school."

"Alright. I'm going to take your temperature. Do you want to lie down?" she asked as Sawyer nodded. Peyton once again touched Sawyer's forehead and shook her head. "This sucks. If you tummy hurts that bad you won't be able to eat any candies in a few days for Halloween."

Sawyer's head rose from her mom's shoulder almost instantly. "I won't?"

"Well if your tummy hurts that bad, I don't think so," Peyton said as Haley stifled a laugh. "Do you want a magic kiss to make it all better?"

"Yes, please." Peyton gave her a kiss and then pulled away. "Thank you mommy, feeling lots better now! I think I will be able to eat lots and lots of candies now."

"Alright. Now go get dressed, Doodle," Peyton said as she put her daughter back down and gave her a tap on the nose. sawyer groaned but smiled anyway before climbing up upstairs once again.

"She's unbelievable," Haley said with a laugh. "How did you know she was faking?"

"Because she didn't have any fever and I've done the exact same thing at her age."

"What have you done at the same age?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room. He greeted Haley with a kiss on the cheek and kissed Peyton's temple.

"_Your_ daughter came down this morning complaining of stomachache. She didn't have any fever. So I told her that if her tummy hurt that bad, she wouldn't be able to eat candies. All of the sudden, all better. I'm sure she doesn't want to go to school but I don't know why."

"I'll talk to her about it. However, _your _son is asking for you. He just woke up."

"Well, I need to go to Tree Hill High, I have a student to meet," Haley said as she checked her watch. She waved goodbye to the couple and slipped out by the door. Lucas climbed upstairs while Peyton walked down the hall and into the nursery. She bent over Keith's crib who was fully awake and throwing his arm into the air.

"Mama, mama, mama!" he babbled sweetly, extending his arms toward his mother.

"Hi my baby boy," she said as she scooped him up into her arms and showered his face with little kisses, making the toddler giggle.

"Mama." Keith repeated once again, burying his head into Peyton's neck.

Keith had started talking a few months ago and could say a few words already. He was just starting to walk, with someone supporting his back from behind. He was very talkative, more than Sawyer was at his age. And that kind of surprised both Lucas and Peyton, they had thought that he would get more of his father's silent side. Apparently not.

"You want some breakfast?" Peyton asked as she slowly made her way back to the kitchen with Keith.

"Yes," Keith mumbled quietly. Peyton set him in his highchair and started fixing some mashed peaches and bananas.

Meanwhile, Lucas had gotten upstairs and was now in front of his daughter's bedroom door. He knocked softly and waited for the permission to come in. He opened the door and caught sight of Sawyer sitting on the bed still in her pajamas, her clothes for the day laying next to her as she stared blankly in the air.

"Hey," he said quietly as he walked the short distance to her bed. "You're gonna be late for school if you don't get dressed any time soon Saw."

"I don't wanna go to school," Sawyer answered as she played with the material of her sweat pants.

Lucas crouched down in front of her and set his hands on each side of her body. "Why not?"

" 'Cos I want to stay with you, mommy and Keith today."

"Well, I have to go to work and so does mommy. Keith is staying with Grand ma Karen today, remember?"

"I wanna stay with Grand ma Karen too," Sawyer whined, still not looking at Lucas.

"What's up? Is there something going on at School?"

"School is boring. Girls are mean. And I can't play basketball there."

"Girls are mean?" Lucas asked, narrowing his eyes.

"One of them called me a brat."

"What? Who?" Lucas asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"It doesn't matter. I don't really care. My friends are nice and Jamie said that he would defend me if she tried to do something."

Lucas chuckled. Jamie and Sawyer were at the same school and even though Sawyer was still in primary school and Jamie in elementary school, they sometimes hung out together.

"Alright then. But if she tells you some nasty things again, I'll go talk to her, okay?" Lucas said, pocking Sawyer's nose with his finger. "What do you say about mommy Keith and I coming to pick you up at school this afternoon?"

Sawyer nodded, a big smile spreading over her lips. "Awesome! Now leave, I gotta get dressed!" she said. Lucas laughed and held up his hands in surrender before dropping a kiss on Sawyer's temple and leaving the room.

**LPLP**

Peyton sighed once again when Lucas' answering machine picked up. She had been trying to call him three times already during the morning and couldn't get a hold of him.

"Damn it," she mumbled, almost slamming her cell phone against her desk.

"Wooh, someone is upset," a voice came from the doorway. Peyton looked up and rolled her eyes.

"You're late Chris." she then said, pointing at the clock above her.

"10 minutes. I had to drop Josh off to his nanny, I was running a little late because you know...Brooke got cleared and-"

"Ew. I don't want to hear it, at all. Go in the booth, I'll be right there," Peyton said. Chris nodded and did as he was told.

They had started working together a few months ago, Peyton wanting to produce Chris' third album. Along with Mia and Haley, she had now a nice collection for the Red Bedroom Record.

Just as she was going to walk toward the booth, Lucas walked into the office, a brown bag in his right hand and a diet soda in the other.

"What are you doing here?" she asked before he kissed her. "I tried to call you all morning."

"Sorry, my phone is in the car. I brought you lunch, I need to go back to the house to pick up something and I have practice with the boys in two hours. And I told Sawyer that we would pick her up at school later." Lucas explained as he set the items on Peyton's desk.

"You're the best husband ever," Peyton said with a content sigh as she looped her arms around his neck. Lucas raised an eyebrow and slipped an arm around her slim waist, pulling her flush to him.

"So I've been told." he whispered huskily before capturing her lips.

"Yo love birds!" Chris' voice rang through the office from the booth. Lucas groaned and pulled away as Peyton giggled. "I'm getting my butt kicked because I'm late and now I'm waiting!" he cried out dramatically, shaking his head. Lucas let out a laugh and turned back to his wife.

"I'll see you later," he said, kissing her lips softly. Peyton nodded her head and waved him goodbye.

"Alright Super star, show me what you got," Peyton said as she sat on the stool in the booth.

Chris looked up to the ceiling. "Now? What on the pool table?"

"Christopher Keller! I swear to God if there wasn't a window between us I would have thrown something at your head to knock some sense in it!"

"Geez, women. Never know what they want," he then winked at his friend to let her know that he was kidding, though she already knew that. They had become like brother and sister; always fooling around.

He started playing guitar just as Peyton felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and cocked a brow when she saw it was from Lucas.

_And you are the best wife ever. Love ya._

_L -x_

And her day had just gotten a whole lot better.

**LPLP**

A few days passed and Halloween came faster than Peyton had expected. She needed to give a last touch to her costume, buy candies for the kids that will trick or treating, decorate TRIC for the party. Hopefully, with the help of Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Chris, she managed to get everything ready on time.

"It's Halloween, it's Halloween, it's Halloween!" Sawyer said as she jumped down the stairs. Peyton rolled her eyes slightly because she had hard the same sentence all day.

"Be careful Sawyer," Lucas warned as he watched Sawyer run around the house. "Wanna help me put the candies into bowls?"

"Sure!" she hopped onto the chair next to Lucas and took a pack of candies. Lucas opened it for her and she poured it down into the bowl. She took one of the candies and put it into her mouth before Lucas could objecting.

"You're not supposed to eat candies before lunch, silly girl." he said as he ruffled her curls with his hands.

"What isn't she supposed to eat before lunch?" Peyton's voice rang in the kitchen, making Sawyer's eyes go wide as well as Lucas'. He wasn't supposed to let Sawyer eat candies before lunch either.

"Nothing, just a fruit," Lucas said as naturally as he could. Peyton's eyes narrowed slightly and she knew it was actually a candy Sawyer had taken but she decided to not say anything.

"Alright," she said before passing through the kitchen and into the living room with Keith in her arms. Once she was out of ear shot and sight, Lucas turned to his daughter.

"High five daddy, we got mommy!" The little girl said excitedly as she rose her hand. Lucas shook his head with a smile and clapped his hand against hers gently.

"You're still not supposed to eat any candies before lunch time." he said.

"I know!" Sawyer said before kissing his cheek and jumping from the chair, running to the living room. Lucas shook his head once again; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get mad at his daughter.

Mainly because she was Peyton Sawyer's daughter, the girl he had madly fallen in love with ever since he set his eyes upon her.

**LPLP**

Party time came shortly after that and after trick or treating with little ghost Sawyer and her friends, Lucas dropped Sawyer off at Karen's along with Jamie, Emily and Keith (after a long goodbye with Peyton) and came back home around 7, just on time to get his costume on. Once he had done that, he came out of his room and waited in the living room for Peyton to come out of the bathroom.

"Come on Peyt., we're gonna be late," he said through the door, checking his watch once again.

"One minute!" she shouted back. A few minutes later, she finally came out and Lucas could feel his jaw hit the floor. "What do you think?"

"I-I, uh. W-woaw." he stuttered out, feeling a wave of heat through his entire body.

"That's the reaction I was hoping for," she said as she walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You look hot, Jack Sparrow."

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow and," Lucas corrected as he looped his arm around her slim waist. "You're a Goddess Mrs. Swann."

"Why thank you," Peyton smiled and took his lips into hers for a searing kiss.

"Hum, I wish we could stay here. I want to have you all for myself right here, right now."

"Later," she whispered huskily, kissing the hinge of his jaw. She then pulled back, biting her red lips. Lucas closed his eyes slowly and heaved out a sigh.

"Alright. But only because I love you." He whispered, tightening his hold on her waist. Peyton let out a small laugh and lightly slapped his chest.

"You're a dork," she then said.

"Maybe but I'm your dork." he replied, the corners of his lips going upwards.

"Fine," Peyton said. "You're my dork. Now can we go? We're already late." She whined as she took her small purse into her hands.

Lucas' jaw dropped in disbelief. "What? You're the one that spent an hour in that damn bathroom to look like this!" the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. Peyton's look hardened and she raised an eyebrow. "Peyton, I didn't mean like that, you look gorgeous and I'm sorry and..."

"Let's go," was her sharp answer before she glared at him one last time. She walked to the door, opened it and marched to the car without turning around once.

"Damn it," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. He took his wallet and keys and followed her out of the door.

**LPLP**

Brooke smiled as she walked to Nathan and Haley who were sitting at the bar. Haley was wearing a 1920's beige dress with a small hat while Nathan wore a suit with a hat.

"Hello hotties," Brooke, disguised as Cleopatra said as she stood next to them. They hugged her and pulled back.

"Where is your Elvis?" Haley asked as she scanned the room in search of Chris a.k.a The King.

"He's around here somewhere, talking to Chase. Have you seen Lucas and Peyton? I can't wait to see their costume!" Brooke squealed excitedly.

"Luke sent me a text a few minutes ago, they're on their way here." Haley answered, smiling slightly. She turned her head toward TRIC's door and spotted the couple strolling into the bar. "Oh, here they are. Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann. I should have known it. It fits them perfectly."

"Hey guys," Peyton greeted as she arrived at their side.

"You look so hot P. Scott," Brooke commented as she looked up and down Peyton's navy blue dress.

"Thanks B. Davis-Keller." Peyton said with a grin as she looked at Brooke's costume. "So do you, Cleopatra."

"Hey," Lucas said as he got there, having stopped to greet Chase and Chris. He placed a hand on Peyton's lower back. She brushed it away discretely but her move didn't go unnoticed by their friends. Lucas closed his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"Well, Jack Sparrow. I knew you loved it the first time you tried it on a few years back." Haley said with a laugh, trying to break the tension between the disturbed couple.

Lucas forced a small smile. "Yeah, I remember. I also remember how you made fun of me when I tried the Tarzan costume on,"

"Haha, that was so much fun,"

"Hello Ladies, The King is in the place," Chris' voice came. Peyton turned around and burst out into laughter as she gazed at Chris' costume.

"You are awesome!" The rhythm of 'Round the Clock' filled the room and Peyton gasped. "I've alway wanted to dance this with its singer."

Chris smiled smugly and extended his hand toward Peyton. "Come on Babe," Laughing loudly, Peyton slipped his hand into his as he led her to the dance floor, followed by Nathan and Haley.

The second they were out of sight and lost into the crowd, Brooke slapped Lucas' head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What did you do to make Peyton mad?" Brooke said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I didn't do anything!" Brooke cocked an eyebrow, making him know she didn't believe him. "Alright I told her that it was her fault we were late and it came out not the way I wanted it to. I don't know, she must be hormonal or something."

Brooke nearly chocked on her drink. She looked at Lucas whose eyes widened. "No, no. She's not. We planned on having a third child but Keith is only one. Plus she's on the pill."

"Those things are not guarantee at a hundred per cent. And Chris told me she had severe mood swings last week." Brooke said.

"Oh. I gotta talk to her," he said as he scanned the room for his wife. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed anything, he was her husband, for God's sake.

"Don't freak her out. Let her enjoy the show." Brooke said as she lay a hand upon his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

A while later, the six friends were sitting at a table, drinking and laughing. The tension between Lucas and Peyton had come back down during the night but the thought that trotted on his mind was eating him.

When a slow music filled the room, Lucas' hand lay on Peyton's back as he leaned in to whisper into her ear,

"Dance with me," he extended his hand and she gladly took it. He led her to the dance floor and swifted her around, making her giggle before bringing her flush to him as he brought his arm around her waist. Her eyes bore into his and she quietly spoke,

"I'm sorry about earlier, it was stupid." Lucas shook his head, placing his finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to say that. I just didn't imagine you'd react like that," he said, his hand caressing her cheek tenderly. But he couldn't help it, he had to ask her, "Are you pregnant?"

"Lucas..."

"I noticed your mood swings and you're all hormonal. I know the ideal time to have another one would have been later but it doesn't really latter. I'd have ton of kids with you Peyton Scott. And if you're pregnant then I'll still be the happiest man on earth. It's early because Keith is still really young but it doesn't matter. I love you and I love our children, that's all that counts." he rambled in one breath.

"I'm not pregnant." Peyton said.

Lucas' brows knitted together. "You're not?"

"No," Peyton shook her head. She then began to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. "I've been very stressed lately because I have an appointment for a mammography next week and I'm a little bit scared. You know with Ellie's history..."

"Oh," Lucas found himself saying. His hold on her waist tightened slightly, as if to let her know she wasn't alone through this. "You don't have to be afraid. I'll be right there beside you."

Peyton laid her head onto his shoulder as they continued to sway on the music beat. "Thank you."

**LPLP**

"Okay my turn," Peyton said as she raised her glass of gin. "I've never had sex in my office."she locked eyes with Haley who blushed and dipped her head as the people in the room whistled.

"What?" Brooke said. "How come I never knew about this?"

"Because I promised I'd never tell anyone. Only if I'm drunk, which is the case here," Peyton began. "It was a few weeks ago, I had decided to come a little bit earlier at the office to fill some paperwork and when I walked in I found Haley sleeping next to Nathan on the pool table."

"You didn't!" Brooke shouted, looking at the embarrassed couple. They both nodded and Brooke's eyes widened even more. "Tutor-mom, on the pool table?"

Haley shrugged and then leaned into Nathan's side after drinking down her glass. "Alright, my turn. I've never..." she looks up to the ceiling before setting her eyes on Brooke. "Done it in the shower with guests in the house."

Brooke's eyes went wide and Chris chocked on his drink. "What? How do you even know?" she shouted and everyone at the table burst into laughter.

"I had forgotten something in the bathroom and I heard some strange noises..."

Brooke covered her red face with her hand. "Oh God," she downed her drink along with her husband and then looked at Peyton. "I've never done it at School."

"This is so far away. It was in High School!"

"Still. In the lockers room. Nice," Brooke commented as Peyton blushed and downed her drink. Lucas leaned close to her and whispered,

"Locker's room, huh?"

"You and me, after practice." she whispered back and Lucas swallowed hard as everyone whistled at their table.

God help him.

**LPLP**

"Tonight was great," Peyton murmured as her and Lucas walked up the path to their house. She had her head on his shoulder and a arm wrapped around his waist.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled. "Yeah, it was."

He opened the door and let her in. As soon as she had stepped into the house, she dropped his jacket from her shoulder and span around. "I thought I had said something about later," she murmured into his ear.

"Really," Lucas said as he placed a hand underneath her legs and one beneath her shoulder blades. He lifted her up, making her squeal. "With pleasure Mrs. Swann."

Peyton took off his leather hat and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "What are you waiting for, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?


End file.
